


Rain Rain Go Away

by FranTastic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phobias, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Secret Santa, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranTastic/pseuds/FranTastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rumbelle Christmas in July gift for tumblr user starlightburnbright (I hope you like it!)</p>
<p>Prompt:  Cute, Fluff/no violence over angst, Smut<br/>Chapter 1 has a T rating, and we're moving up to a M/E rating for chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starlightburnbright](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starlightburnbright).



For the first time in centuries, Rumplestiltskin was sleeping the dreams of a man who was at peace with life.  The nightmares about being the Dark One, losing his family, and Zelena’s torture still came back from time to time, but his sleep was less haunted by memories than ever before.

It had taken months of therapy and long conversations with Belle, but for the first time he had contentment with his wife that he had never believed was possible.  Their marriage had come so far in the past 2 years with rebuilding trust, overcoming the addiction to power that the dark curse encouraged, dealing with their estrangement to everything in between.  He had learned to worry less about if Belle would leave if he expressed worry or weakness, realizing that she truly loved all parts of him both good and bad.  “You’re my missing puzzle piece Rumple.”  It was not being honest about his fears and weaknesses that caused problems, not the fears themselves.  

Which is why he was terrified to awake from this land of fulfillment to the sounds of his wife crying.

His entire body became alert and tense at the sound, and he felt his heart sink into his stomach.  What could have made his sweet Belle cry like that?  

Old habits died hard, and so being awoken to the sound of her tears made his brain go to the worst possible outcome.  Had he done something to upset her?

After reaching over to turn on the light by the bed, he touched her back softly, “Sweetheart. What’s wrong?”  Upon hearing his voice, she had sniffled and tried to muffle her cries.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

He continued to rub her shoulders. “You’re crying. I’m not going to go back to sleep.  Just tell me what’s wrong.”  She shook her head into the pillow.  
  
“I’m not crying.  You’re crying.”  Despite herself, she let out a chuckle. “It’s silly.  It’s nothing, just go back to sleep.”  
  
“It’s clearly not nothing.”  He paused, then sighed as she continued to sniffle. “If it’s really this upsetting I need to know what it’s about.  Please.”  
  
Wiping away her tears, Belle removed her face from the pillow and rolled over to face him. Even with her tear stained cheeks and red nose, he still thought she was still the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.   She had opened her mouth to speak when with a loud crash of thunder the light snapped back out.  Yelping and with renewed sobs Belle flung herself towards him, burying her head into his neck.  
  
As she shook and cried, Rumple knew what the problem was even if Belle couldn’t speak the words.  He moved to wrap his arms around her and whispered soft condolences into her hair.  He also knew the solution.  
  
   

* * *

  
   
She had been in the Dark Castle for several months before the first summer storm had rolled through the valley.  Rumplestiltskin had been out on one of his many deals, and as she stood on the balcony and watched the dark clouds flash in the distance she smelled the breeze carry the scent of forest and rain.  
  
Realizing the storm was heading towards the castle, she had fled to the basement and hidden in one of the open basement rooms.  She felt safer and much more calm being underground and surrounded by the heavy stone walls.  
  
She hoped to continue to keep her phobia a secret from the Dark One.  She knew that if he had spotted his maid’s panicked run down the stairs and then spotted her shivering in a corner, he would have smirked at her and teased her without mercy.  
  
When several weeks passed without another storm, she thought she would be fine.  If the weather only got bad once or twice a year up here it would be easier to manage her worries.And then came late summer and it began to rain in earnest.  When it had been pouring for five days straight without stopping, she had asked Rumplestiltskin about the weather patterns in the region.  She had surprised to find him quite unconcerned as he shrugged it off.    
  
“August is the the rainy season in this part of the world dearie.  It will do this straight through to the beginning of September.”  
  
“You mean you’re going to be tracking in water for a month?”  She had stopped mopping up a large puddle in the great hall to stare at him as he sat by the fire.  
  
“Are you already complaining about the mopping puddles after less than a week?  Don’t forget when you agreed to be my housekeeper, you said you would be willing to do any task without complaint.”  He frowned as she continued to stare at him.  “It’s only water.  Wait until you have to go out in the wind and lightening to make sure the gardens are safe.”  
  
She let out a squeak. “Lightening?  I’ll have to go out in weather that severe?”  
  
“Never fret dearie, I’m sure you’ll be perfectly safe and your dress won’t be too ruined.”  
  
He had made his usual hand gesture that he knew got a rise out of her, and was about to giggle when he noticed that she had gone deathly pale.  He had only been playing a game as it was always fun to pretend to argue with Belle.  It made him less nervous to be in her presence. Not that she needed to know that.     
  
He wasn’t actually going to force her go outdoors during the rainy month if she didn’t want to, but if the woman was going to complain about puddles then she deserved some good natured ribbing.  But as she swayed in place with her mop as if she was about to faint, he realized that she wasn’t just nervous about water on her clean floors or getting her dress wet-Belle was absolutely terrified about going outdoors.  
  
This wouldn’t do. A terrified maid didn’t get any cleaning done. “Calm down woman.  It was only a quip.  Just make sure you clean up the halls without complaint and the rainy season will be over soon enough.”  He pointed at her smirking,   “Or else I’ll turn you into a frog and then you’ll really enjoy hopping in the puddles.”  
  
Standing up to leave, he heard her soft giggle of relief.  “As if you’d actually turn me into a frog Rumple. Who would clean up your halls then?”  He was pleased to see the color come back into her cheeks, and then was annoyed at himself for caring.   What did it matter to him if storms made his maid nervous?  He was the Dark One and wasn’t going to care about anyone.  Not even pretty maids with piercing blue eyes and chestnut curls.  
  
“Then stop standing around dearie.  There’s a mud stain on the carpet in the front room that will need your attention as well.”  
  
Putting as much distance between her and him as possible was a good idea.  Hearing her hum a happy domestic tune while mopping would do nothing for his mood.  
  
As soon as he left, Belle put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes to pull herself together.  Three more weeks of rain and severe weather to get through.  Now that she was calm, she knew that Rumple had been trying to rile her up into a argument again, but in the moment all she could think about was having to be outside as streaks of lightning crossed the sky.   She hadn’t been out in a storm in years and had been overwhelmed with panic.  Still, now that she was prepared she could get through the next few weeks with him being none the wiser.  Three weeks wasn’t so very bad was it?  
  
She made it all of three days. 

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t had a good night’s rest in centuries.  During the ogre wars it had been hard to hear anything other than the moans of dying men.  When he first became the Dark One, all he could hear was the sound of many voices telling him to slay his enemies.  They had quieted in the intervening years, but he still slept lightly.

And so he woke to the sound of Belle screaming.

After Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula had abducted her, he had put in additional security spells as an added precaution.  It was charmed to his room in emergency situations. And so when his wards went off, he was immediately on his feet.  Throwing off his blanket, he snapped his fingers to appear fully dressed outside her bedroom door.    
  
Now that he was standing outside her room, he realized he hadn’t thought this plan through.  He had planned for someone breaching the castle, but he couldn’t hear any other noises coming from inside.  What was he going to do now?  
  
He heard her scream again, and all clear thought left his mind as he threw the door open and ran in.  She had lit two lanterns before going to sleep and so while he didn’t see anyone attacking her he still peered into the various corners trying to spy any villains.  
  
Another flash and crash went off outside and she sat up quickly in her bed.  In the light he could see that she had startled herself awake and had begun hyperventilating.  For a moment she stared at him with wild eyes as she struggled to take a breath.    
  
Rushing towards her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  "Calm yourself down and breathe dammit!  You take a deep breath right now you silly thing.“  
  
As the surprise contact shocked her into taking a deep inhale, she hit him hard in the shoulder.  "Who in the hell do you think you are?!  What are you doing in my room?”   And then burst into tears.  
  
He didn’t care if she hit him as long as she was breathing normally.  "This is my home and I’ll go wherever I want to. You weren’t breathing, and you needed the shock to snap you out of it.  Now tell me what is going on.“  
  
Somehow he found himself sitting on the side of her bed as she continued to cry.  "Will you stop with the crying?”  He hated it when women cried, Belle in particular.  "Did you have some kind of silly nightmare?“  
  
She brushed tears away from her face and looked down at her hands. "Somewhat silly yes. It’s just that….”  
  
But before she could speak there was a flash of lighting and then a loud crash as it struck one of the trees in the forest.  It was some distance away, but it still sounded like cannon fire.  
  
Rumplestiltskin found himself with his arms full of a weeping sobbing woman.  And then it clicked.    
  
“It’s the storm.  You’re afraid of thunder and lightening.”  
  
She nodded her head as she kept her face turned into his shoulder.  "You’re going to laugh at me, I know that.  But it terrifies me, and when I’m sleeping it causes terrible nightmares. So much for bravery right?“  As another bang quickly followed, her shoulders shook in fear.  
  
Thrown off by her physical response he wasn’t sure how to respond to this confession.  
  
"You woke me up with your screaming.”    
  
She looked up at him and he tried not to notice how close her face was to his.  Or how she smelled.  Or that she seemed to fit into his arms like she was meant to be there.    
  
“I’m sorry.  I tried not to have another panic attack, but it’s hard to control when I’m sleeping.”  
  
“You mean this has happened before?!”  How had he not noticed?  There had been several storms in the months that Belle had been here that he was aware of.  "Have you been hiding around the castle every time?“  
  
She put her head back on his shoulder and shrugged guiltily.  "If I’m awake I tend to hide in an enclosed space like the basement. When I was young, my mother would make these structures out of pillows and blankets.  She called them pillow forts.  It was closed in, but somehow it worked.”  She squirmed into a more comfortable position. “I’ve been staying up and going to the basement whenever I hear thunder in the distance.  It’s not quite the same, but it’s a enclosed space so it helps.”  
  
Well that explained why he hadn’t heard her screaming before now.  The wards were only for her quarters.     
  
“Belle. You should have said something.” he said softly.  She looked up into his face again and he felt a tug at his heart as their eyes met.   The moment was charged with tension.  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
He frowned at her, and quickly stood up leaving her to fall back on the bed.  "I don’t.  But I could have charmed your room to keep you from hearing the noise outside.  Or your kitchen.  Then I wouldn’t have to put up being woken up by silly maids in the middle of the night.“  
  
He glanced back at her to see her tilting her head at his response, and saw the sadness flash into her eyes.  The moment was broken.    
  
"Of course Rumplestiltskin.  My apologies.  Well, thank you for coming to check on me. As I said, I know it’s silly.  I won’t trouble you again.”  
  
This wasn’t the way he expected this conversation to go.   She didn’t have the right to make him feel guilty.  He was reading too much into her head being on his shoulder.  She didn’t need him specifically, she had just been afraid.  
  
“See that you don’t.”  And with a flick of his hand he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
She fell back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. ‘Well that could have been worse,’ she thought to herself.  While he hadn’t teased her, he had seemed annoyed at being disturbed.   Now she felt embarrassed as well as scared.  She noticed that the storm had begun to die down, although it was still raining.  
  
As a young child before she had understood what a thunderstorm was, she had feared the loud sounds and bright flashes from outside her bedroom window. It didn’t help matters that her mother was also clearly afraid of storms, and would often let Belle crawl into bed with her as they both leapt and screamed at every crash.  Her father had humored both of them.  
  
Then when she was 10, she had awoken to what sounded like an ogre coming through the castle walls.  In reality, a bolt of lightning had struck one of the guardhouses and the wooden roof had instantly gone up in flames.  One guard had been killed, and from that moment Belle became paralyzed with fear during every thunderstorm that came through Avonlea.  Trying to conquer her own fear for the sake of her daughter, her mother came up with ways to distract her during these episodes.  Things like their pillow fort.  It was only blankets draped over chairs and pillows on the floor, but she had never felt more secure than she had in her mother’s arms.  
  
In adulthood Belle had tried to shake her worries by reading up on what she could find out about lightening storms in her father’s library.  While the older books talked about storms resulting from angering the gods, there were other new scientific authors that argued that thunder and lightening were a natural phenomenon linked to heat in the summer, although they all debated as to why this occurred and what lightning actually was.   Intellectually, she knew the odds were slim that lightning would hit her.  It was far more likely that Philippe would throw her from her saddle while riding one day, and she still rode him for miles everyday.  
  
And yet every time she heard the rumble of thunder-the hairs on the back of her arms stood up on end and she felt that familiar tingle of panic in her gut.  
  
More recently, the sound of thunder and lightening during the night caused her to have fevered flashbacks to when her mother was killed.  In her dreams, the crashes were the ogres beating down the library door or her mother’s screams.  She would often wake up crying, and then once she realized what was happening would be almost paralyzed with fear.   Apparently this time her dreams included screaming.  
  
She had been shocked to see Rumplestiltskin standing in her room with a look of concern on his face.  And then complete terror as he realized she wasn’t breathing.  The shaking had startled her, but it was the way he had felt beneath her arms as she had snuggled against him.   She fit into his side as if she was meant to be there, and that made her feel confident enough to tell him about her fears.  She had thought that he hadn’t minded lying with her, but once again she was reading too much into things.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep to the sounds of quiet raindrops, she wondered why that thought made her so very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed in awkward silence. He seemed keen on avoiding her. He stopped tracking in water and mud from outside, and gave her several nervous glances from across the room. Other than meals he would sit at his wheel or kept himself upstairs in his workroom. Neither of them brought up the moment that had passed between them in the night.

Looking out her window, she saw that while it kept raining there were no flashes of lightning or booms of thunder to be found. She wasn’t sure that was because of him casting a spell, or if they just been lucky. But when another round of severe weather rolled through the valley several nights later, she knew that they had just gotten lucky. She sat awake in her bed shaking with each crash, but she kept quiet and had a blanket tight around her shoulders. She wouldn’t inconvenience him again.

* * *

 

The next morning it was still storming out, and as she served him his breakfast she flinched and spilled his tea when she heard a particularly loud clap of thunder. She looked up at him in fear to see if he had noticed, and found that he was looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying not to be a bother. I was up rather late. I’m sorry.”

As she grabbed a cloth to wipe up the mess, he continued to look at her with that strange expression.

“Tell the truth dearie. You haven’t slept at all have you?”

He knew he had been up all night as the storm had raged outside, worried about his maid two floors below. His spells didn’t work with keeping the sound of nature away from the inside of the castle. Even if he hadn’t seen the way her hands shook when the rumbling came from outside, there was no missing the dark circles under her eyes.

She stopped wiping at the table and momentarily avoided his gaze. "I don’t want to be a bother.“

"This no bother.” She looked up at him. "I can’t have a maid who stays up all night. Now you haven’t slept at all have you?“

She shook her head. Standing up he reached out his hand. "Come with me. There is something for you in one of the spare rooms.”

Puzzled, she set her rag down and followed him as he quickly walked to the largest spare room on the same floor where her rooms were. As they both stopped outside the door, she noticed that he was twisting his hands in nerves. What could be behind this door that made him so nervous?

He gestured toward the handle, and stepped back as she opened the door. She felt her jaw drop as she let out a gasp of shock. Other than entry way, the entire floor was covered with cushions and pillows. There was one lone window in the corner where she could see the rain and while she saw the flashes of lightening, the thunder wasn’t as loud here. Hanging from the ceilings were sheets, blankets, and cloths of a variety of sizes. They were draped against chairs and posts that were scattered around the room giving the room the appearance of being a rather large tent filled with smaller tents, little cozy nooks, and hidden corners of a variety of sizes. She knew it was a room, but it looked like a tent. Or like a fort. A pillow fort.

She turned back to see him looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment as his hands continued to move nervously. "It’s just down the hall from your room. So if you feel the need, you can always come down here and…..“

She didn’t let him finish as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you! I can’t believe you were listening.”

He hesitated awkwardly and then slowly put his hands gently on her back. "Yes well….“ he stepped back and tried to fix her a stern look. "Now I don’t want to hear any excuses from you. This is your space and you will use it and not bother me with being upset at the weather.” He pointed a finger at her hoping to wipe that smile off her face, but she kept grinning at him with that stunning smile of hers.

“You remember why you came here dearie. This isn’t for beauty sleep, this is so you can get your work done.” He put on his scariest Dark One face, but the girl continued to smile at him. He wasn’t doing this because he knew it would make her more comfortable, he was doing this because he needed to not worry about her. She shouldn’t get the wrong idea.

“Of course Rumple. I’ll keep up on my duties now of course. Now come on and join me! It’s so much fun!” Giggling, she kicked off her shoes and ducked down in between two chairs that had a lone blanket hanging over them. All he could see was her bare feet. He stood there confused at her reaction, and then hesitated even when she spun around and peeked her head out. "Aren’t you coming? It’s not a pillow fort without company.“

He would not be intimidated by some shallow slip of a woman. Spelling away his boots, he crawled onto the floor under the blanket and through a pillow tunnel until he found her at the largest nook at the back. She grinned at him from her kneeling position. "This is amazing! How did you think of it all?”

He blushed at her praise. "I knew someone that always talked about building a pillow fort. He only had a few threadbare blankets and one pillow, but he would talk with his friends about what his dream space would look like. I assumed that it would appeal to you as well.“

She had laid down, and leaned up on one elbow with a serious expression. "You’re talking about your son aren’t you?”

Unable to find a comfortable position kneeling, he went to lay down as well propping up his head on one elbow. He moved as far away from her as he could. "Yes, but it’s no matter. This is your space now.“

She smiled at him against with a sad but sleepy expression. Taking a pillow that served as a ‘wall’ from behind her she placed it under her head. "I’m sorry. It must be hard to talk about him.”

When he didn’t respond, she yawned. “You were right, I’m exhausted. Do you mind staying until I fall asleep? I feel safer if someone is around. My mother always stayed.”

“I do have better things to do that lie about with some maid.”

He saw her hurt expression and felt that familiar pang of guilt. "Fine. But the second you fall asleep I’m going back to work.“ He grabbed a pillow from under a chair for himself and made himself comfortable.

"Thank you Rumple. I really appreciate it.” She closed her eyes with a peaceful expression. For a few moments he stared at her face. What was it about her that was so enchanting? When she had mentioned that her mother would make pillow forts, he had come down here the next day and made this space for her. She seemed to like it as much as the library. And now here she was peacefully sleeping less than two feet from the Dark One. Why wasn’t she afraid? Didn’t she know what kind of beast he was? Why did he feel so drawn to her? Rumple continued to stare at her sleeping form as his eyes grew heavy and soon he also slept.

Several hours later she awoke wondering why her pillow had gotten so hard. And there was something solid beneath her arm. Lifting her head, she was shocked to realized that she had moved over to cuddle Rumplestiltskin in her sleep. Fortunately he appeared to be asleep as well.

He was snoring softly as he laid on his back, and once again she had rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. She watched him as he slept. She knew he thought he was a awful beast with no redeeming qualities, but he had done this wonderful kind thing for her. Despite all his protests, she knew he was a kind being underneath all of the scales. As his chest rose and fell, she noticed that his face was more relaxed that she had ever seen him. He was beautiful this way. Knowing that if she woke him he would flee in panic again, she softly moved back to rest her head on his shoulder. She pondered again why it felt as if she was meant to be there. When she woke again, he was gone and her head was back on her own pillow.

* * *

 

“Rumple, we don’t need to go downstairs. I’m fine now, I haven’t had a panic attack like that in years. I was just overtired and the storm is passing through, I’ll be fine.”

“Just come downstairs sweetheart for a moment, you’ll be glad you did.” His wife had stopped crying after a while and had drifted off to sleep for a hour or so. While she slept he had grabbed several flashlights and electric lanterns, and got to work setting up his plan in the living room. As he led her down the steps, he wondered if she would be disappointed that what he had done wasn’t as grand as what he had made for her in the Dark Castle.

As she turned the corner, she spotted the pillow fort that he had put together in the living room. He had grabbed the chairs from the dining room, the cushions off the couch, the pillows from the guest bedroom, as well as several blankets and sheets from the linen closet.

She stopped in the hallway and stared at the blankets draped over pillows and chairs to make a space for them. "You remembered.“

"Of course I did. Is it okay? I know it’s not as large or as fancy as the one in Dark Castle.”

He was silenced in his apologies by her lips meeting his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. As he moved to deepen the kiss, she pulled back to rest her forehead on his.

“I love you so much Rumple. I really am fine and don’t need this to keep me calm anymore, but I’m touched you remembered. This reminds me of when I first started falling in love with you.”

He smiled down at her. "If I’m being honest, it’s when I first realized that you were someone important to me to.“ They smiled at each other as they melted back into the kiss. He felt her tongue dance across his lips, and he opened his mouth meeting her tongue with his own. As their mouths moved together in a romantic dance, her hands drifted down to his bottom to pull them closer together, and he moaned into her mouth as he felt desire shoot through his spine into his groin.

She broke the kiss apart to smile that cheeky smile that he loved so much. "Do you remember the last time we were in one of these together?” She moved to take off her nightshirt with a sexy grin. He felt his mouth water as he saw her beautiful pert breasts.

“I do. I woke up to find you cuddled next to me and I was terrified. You were so beautiful that I wasn’t sure what I done to deserve that.” Mimicking her, he removed his t-shirt as well.

Dropping her pajama pants to be completely naked in front of him, she smirked. "Well thunderstorms used to be my worst fear. And I always wondered what it would have been like if you had stayed next to me after you woke up. But now I guess I’ll need some big strong man next to me to help me feel safe.“ Winking, she crawled under the canopy.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Dropping his boxers, he felt his erect cock bounce free of its confines. He crawled under the blanket roof with her. He ran his hand up her side and delighted in feeling her shiver. "Belle. My Belle.”

“Rumple.” She had gone to pull him on top of her when another loud crash of thunder rang out. She flinched, and then put her hands on the side of his face. "Help distract me Rumple. Let’s bring the thunder down under.“

They looked at each other for a beat, and then both started laughing. "Did you really just say let’s bring the thunder?”

“Yes. I was trying to come up with the most absurd thing I could think of to take my mind off the storm. Did it work?” Her nose crinkled as she continued to giggle.

“Indeed it did my dear.” They both continued to chuckle, and then he put his hands through her hair and gazed down at her. "I love that we can still laugh when we make love.“

"Me to sweetheart.” With her eyes still twinkling, she reached up to pull him to her. Their kisses were full of passion. Rumple loved that even through the years, the spark was still there. As their mouths moved together, her hands ran up and down his back to come down and grasp his ass again.

A slow moan began in his belly and rose up to his escape his throat. Moving his head down to nibble at her throat, he scooted down to take one nipple into his mouth. As he teased the nipple with the tip of his tongue, her hands moved to his hair to pull him closer as she arched her back.

As he suckled at her other breast, he moved his hand down to reach in between her legs. Feeling how slick she was, he moved his fingers against her clit slowly in a circle just the way that Belle liked.

“Rumple!” She moaned as she pulled up on his head to bring his lips back to hers. She ran her hands down to grab his shaft between her fingers. Running her fingers around the tip, she began to pump him in time with the fingers that danced along her clit. They were a pleasured mix of tongues, groans, gasps, and love. Their breathing filled the room as his hips rolled into her hands.

“I love you Belle. I love you so much.” He began to move his fingers faster as her gasps grew louder. "Do you know that? Do you feel that?“

"Oh yes Rumple. Yes.” Her breathing filled the area under the blanket, eager and impatient. Belle moaned, recognizing his need as it matched her own. Her hips undulated of their own accord as his tongue danced across her swollen lips. Fully aroused she decided this would not be a slow sweet lovemaking and she wanted it to be fast and hard. This was enough foreplay. She needed him inside her now and fast.

Shoving his hand away, she pulled up on his shoulders to have him resting completely on top of her. "Now. I need you now.“ He moved her legs apart with his thighs, and then pushed into her quickly. They both groaned in pleasure. As he began to move inside her, he focused on how amazing she felt surrounding him in her slick heat.

He lifted up on his elbows to ensure that his pelvis was grinding against her clit, and was rewarded with a renewed groan of "Right there. Faster.” As he continued to thrust into her in a quick rhythm, she groaned as she felt filled in the most delicious way possible.

As he thrust and rubbed against her, she felt her orgasm build as her breathing increased. Above her Rumple grunted as he pumped his hips to move faster and faster. He could also feel his need to come building in his groin. Soon both of them were crying out in pleasure as she felt her release shoot through core and through her arms and legs. Not relenting his pace, he continued to thrust into her. She gasped as she she came down from her first orgasm only to feel a second only quickly building again.

As he continued to keep up his rapid pace, he reached down to move his fingers across her clit again. Her hips bucked in response as she screamed out in ecstasy. Thrusting deeply several more times, he began to convulse inside of her until he came deep within her.

While they basked in their shared afterglow, Belle realized the storm had stopped and that the house was quiet. She cuddled up next to his shoulder and breathed a sigh of contentment.

“That is always still so amazing.”

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did I bring the thunder?“

Smacking his shoulder with a giggle she smirked. "Stop with that joke you silly man.” Sighing she snuggled down to rest her head on his chest. "I love this feeling. It’s like I was made to fit right here.“

Kissing the top of her head as he thought about how he was the luckiest man in the world, "That’s because you were.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put in some of the stuff that we talked about over Tumblr-but I couldn't figure out how to put in the awesome outfit. Once the plot bunny grabbed hold...:D
> 
> And if my giftee sees this-there's another gift for you on tumblr as well. :D


End file.
